A World Made Just for Us
by Coco-chann
Summary: The vocaloid characters enters in a Future Diary, survival game... Kaito is the main character, will he acheive his place as God?
1. The Beginning

A world made, just for us.

**Hey guys, Coco here so I've started to writing and uploading stories again and I would like to know what you would expect from this crossover. I also thought it would be an unusual crossover to do as well. So please review to give your views on it and give me any tips for improvement, have fun reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kaito Shion was just an ordinary boy who lived in Shinjuku, Japan he had no friends, no social life, all he had was a diary on his phone typing away during lessons, even typing whilst he was walking he didn't have much to type about since his life was pretty boring, but the only friends he had was his imaginary friend Gakupo who was always planning something, every time Kaito went to visit him he was always planning something with his other imaginary friend MuruMuru. "Gakupo… What are you planning now?" Kaito asked of what he thought was his imaginary friend he awaited upon a reply from the purple haired man. Gakupo looked down at him and smirked a little "I am planning a Survival game…" He answered getting back to his work that he was doing, MuruMuru appeared out of nowhere, stood on an oil tank with her elbow propped onto Kaito's shoulder "You shoulder leave him be Kaito-kun" MuruMuru smirked and her eyes turned to him "You'll enjoy the next meeting" She said and pushed Kaito over "W-Wait!?" He shouted but somehow ended back in his house in his bedroom "Wow… Well that was weird…" He mumbled and started typing into his phone.

The next morning Kaito woke up with the sun shining in his room "Oh god… I must've fallen asleep" He mumbled and went to check his phone, his eyes widened at his eyes scattered across the screen looking at the entries that were already typed in 'D-Did I already type these..? I couldn't have… 'His minds were going through some thoughts about the mysterious entries. The entries said 'Today on the news, a female round the age of 20 was brutally murdered near the local middle school that's near where I walk to school' Another one said 'Kosaka and his friend aren't going to training before school, I wonder why?' Kaito just avoided the entries and just continued with his boring life as usual. He picked up his half burnt toast and walked out of the house to go to school, he was checking for more of these mysterious entries as he passed an odd looking woman, she was dressed in some weird Lolita dress and long pink hair going down to her waist. Kaito looked at her from top to bottom but shook his head 'That's impossible, a girl that pretty can't be round here' he thought to himself and realized he was late so he ended up running to class.

When he got to class he slowly sneaked in to his seat so the teacher wouldn't realize that he was late, "Shion… You're late once again" The teacher said and pushed his glasses up his face so he can see clearly, "Sorry… Mr Hiyama" He swiftly apologized, he then looked down at his desk and saw a test paper then headbutted the desk but he realized something… His phone can somehow read the future so he opened up his phone and hid it under the desk so he could look at the answers and write them down. Mr Hiyama was walking along the rows of desks; a girl who was sat three rows from the front was playing with some clay "Hatsune-san… What have I told you about messing with that stuff in class?" Mr Hiyama approached the girl with long blue hair that was tied into pigtails "Just a brain exercise sir, don't worry" She said and smiled up at the teacher the teacher continued to walk among the classroom as the students did there test. After school, Kaito was walking home as always, but thinking about how these diary entries got into his phone, he then got home laid in his covers on his bed and started thinking again and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**So there was the first chapter of my new story, hope you guys enjoyed it I also apologise for it not being long enough but I promise to make it longer XD Have fun reviewing!**


	2. I'm sorry

Hello guys, sorry I haven't been uploading stuff lately its just that I'm having trouble with my computer at home and the only chance I can get on a computer is at my grandparents every Tuesday and I also started college, I'm very sorry if this has troubled anyone. I will get back to writing ASAP

I love you all 3

p.s thank you to them who have favorited this story, it means alot ^^


End file.
